


can't sleep

by supernormal



Series: Sengen gentle dom [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they only very recently got together, cumrag LMAOOOOOOO, gen is a trans man in this as per usual but its not mentioned. but just keep in mind that he is., if this counts LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Senku’s having a little trouble falling asleep. Gen has an idea for how to help him sleep.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen gentle dom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 😏 gentle femdom time 😏 I love writing for this series LOL

Gen couldn't help but notice Senku’s tossing and turning next to him on the futon every couple of minutes.

He turned his head to look at him. ”What's wrong, Senku-chan? Can't sleep?”

“No, not really,” he mumbled.

“Aw, Poor baby.” He wrapped him on his arms and pulled him close, holding his face into his bosom. “What's on your mind?”

“I unno. Just the usual shit, I guess,” he mumbled into his chest.

“I’m sorry about that.” He squeezed his arms around him tight.

They spent a couple of moments cuddling, Senku thinking that was the end of it and that he would just have to keep his eyes shut until he'd finally nod off. But Gen spoke up again. “Hey, I have an idea for something that will help you sleep.”

Senku raised an eyebrow. _What could it be? Does he have some sort of psychological trick up his sleeve? Is it hypnosis?_

“What is it?”

“An orgasm. You know, after you cum your brain releases hormones that help you fall asleep.”

“Oh.” _Of course._ He shifted around nervously. “…So you want me to jack off?”

“Well, you could do it yourself. Or,” he hummed, “I could do it for you.”

Senku opened his eyes wide. It took him a few seconds to formulate a response. “Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck and cast his gaze away, suddenly too timid to look at him even in the dark. Now that he thought of it, he probably wouldn't mind a handjob from Gen at all. Just the images flashing in his mind of Gen faithfully jerking him off to completion were getting him sort of turned on already. He certainly wasn't the one to refuse these kinds of opportunities when they were presented to him. “...Sure.”

Gen smiled. “Knew you’d say yes.” He inched closer, so close that they could feel each others’ body heat. “Can you turn around for me?”

Senku shifted over onto his other side so that Gen was spooning him from behind now.

Gen tangled their legs together. “Good boy.” He skillfully unbuttoned his top and slipped his hands inside his shirt, running both his palms over his stomach. He caressed his abs, touched the happy trail of brown hair leading up to his navel, and teased his finger into his belly button itself, causing goosebumps to raise all over his body. “Feel good? Let me get you into the mood.”

“Ahh— yeah,” he strained, squirming in his arms. He reached down to palm at his crotch but Gen lightly batted his hand away.

“Uh-uh-uh,” he gently chastised. “Let me do all the work this time, okay? Relax.”

Senku swallowed thickly. The way that Gen whispered right into his ear, so close that he could feel his breath with each syllable made him feel funny. That sensation combined with Gen’s hands seductively caressing all over his body made his blood rush right into his cock.

Gen’s hands gradually made their way down his torso. He felt something poking between his legs in the dark. “You're hard now, aren’t you? Good boy,” he cooed. He briefly laid his fingers over the sensitive head, causing him to shiver. He then untied the little bow keeping his belt fastened and under the rest of the straps on his dress, knowing just where to maneuver his fingers even in the dark. With Senku’s hard cock now exposed, Gen brushed his hand over the shaft and sweetly whispered in his ear again. “Are you ready, Senku-chan?”

He shakily nodded, eyes screwed shut and biting at the tip of his thumb.

He could tell that he was still nervous. “Just relax, okay?” He reminded, able to sense the tension in him since he knew his emotions better than anybody else. “Take a deep breath with me first.” He inhaled deeply through his nose, and Senku followed. After a few seconds he exhaled through his mouth and Senku followed in time. They repeated it together a couple more times before Senku felt a little looser in his embrace. “Good boy, Senku-chan,” he praised. He touched right around his lower stomach, tangling his fingers in his nest of brown pubic hair. “Are you ready now?” He spoke so quietly that it was barely audible. If he weren't speaking directly into his ear he would never have heard him.

“Uh-huh,” he replied, knowing that his cock ached to be touched by him.

“Gotcha.” Gen wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze. Senku squeaked when he did. The most feminine noise he had ever heard from him. It felt like cupid had shot an arrow through his heart when he heard it, it was too cute. “Ohh, you needed this so bad, huh? I got you, I got you. I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Yeah, just…” He swallowed thickly. “Keep going.”

Gen slowly rubbed his hand up and down, still warming up and getting a feel for how he would go about it. Senku trembled in his embrace, clearly wanting to burst already but holding back for the sake of savoring Gen’s undivided attention.“Mm… You're so hard,” he noted. “The hardest you've ever been in your life, I bet. You really love this sort of attention, don’t you, Senku-chan?” It was as if he read his mind. He very well could have.

Senku shakily nodded, grabbing onto Gen’s free hand and squeezing it.

“Well, don’t worry, because I’ll give you all you want.” He quickened his pace. Each time his hand slid up to hit the sensitive tip Senku’s breath hitched. Gen nibbled on his ear, causing Senku to cry out in overstimulation. _“So delicate.”_ He moved down to deliver a few wet kisses onto the back and side of his neck. Senku could feel each and every one of his breaths against his skin, and it made his hair stand on end.

The way that Gen so faithfully jerked him off was incredible. Neither of Senku’s own overworked, calloused hands could ever offer a masturbation session as satisfying as one of Gen’s handjobs. He settled back against him and let him take over completely.

Gen murmured in his ear, “Tell me when you’re about to cum, okay? I’ll help you so we don’t make a mess of the sheets.”

“Y-yeah.” The room was filled with the sound of Senku's strained groans and the wet, lewd noises of Gen’s skilled hand around him. He was really thankful that they finally got their own room to be alone in once they got together.

Speaking of cumming, he was starting to teeter a bit too close to the edge. Probably couldn't hold on much longer. That telltale warmth was coiling in his groin and it begged for a release.

Gen was unwavering. It was like his hand would never get tired like Senku’s would when he masturbated. He whimpered and grasped at the sheets, panting. He did manage to catch his breath enough to form words. “G-Gen, I…”

“You what?” His voice was honeyed but it had a hint of smugness behind it.

 _“Ah_ —I… I’m gonna cum!”

“Hold on.” Gen grabbed a nearby rag with his free hand and held it up to the tip. “Cum in here, okay? Let's not make a mess so late at night.” He gripped him hard and moved his hand quickly, eagerly coaxing his impending orgasm out.

 _“Cumming—”_ Senku tried his best to stifle his groans and keep himself quiet as he released his load into the cloth. _“Augh… fuck…”_

Gen felt the tension in Senku’s muscles immediately dissipate. He could tell that he had a lot stored up judging from the texture change of the wadded-up cloth in his hand. “Mhm, that’s it, good boy, good boy,” he praised. “So obedient.”

Liquid, electrifying pleasure coursed through his entire body, and Gen sucking on his neck again did nothing but intensify his euphoria. His mind was blank for once.

He continued to pump his fist up and down to squeeze every last drop of semen and pleasure out of him. Senku shook in his arms and quietly chanted his name under his breath, over and over.

_Gen, Gen, Gen... Fuck, Gen…_

Eventually he un-arched his back and went just a bit limp, gasping for breath.

Gen nuzzled his face against him. “All done?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Gen tossed the rag aside and hugged him close again with both arms. “Good boy,” he praised.

Senku shifted around to face him and gazed into his eyes. He didn't say anything. Gen interlocked their pinkies together.

“How was it? Feel good?” His voice was hushed.

He flicked his eyes down, then up, as if he were searching for some profound answer. “Yeah.”

That was more than enough for Gen. He looped his arms around his body and pulled him against him, holding his head into his chest.  
“Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Mmm… Yeah.”

He rested his chin on his head. “S’good. Get some rest now, okay? I know you really need it.”

Senku buried his face further into his chest. “Mm.”

“G’night.”

“Night.” His voice was muffled.

“I love you, Senku-chan. Sleep well.”

He paused again before responding. “Love you too.” He was still new to exchanging “I love you”s with Gen. His voice was even more stifled now from him shrinking down into his chest due to how flustered he got. He wanted to be the first to say it sometime but Gen beat him to it yet again.

Gen ruffled his hair, clearly ecstatic at his reply. “Haha, I’m never gonna get tired of saying that. I’ll be quiet now, okay? Just sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a bit ago that orgasming releases hormones that help u sleep. It was kinda talking about vaginal orgasms iirc so I considered making senku trans for this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sure it goes for both kinds...
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw in addition to writing. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
